Sid and Sue - The Show
by POMfan
Summary: This is the show of Sue and Sid where you can do request things for all your fav. Ice Age characters and get tips from Sue and Sid the sloth!
1. Tips 1 : HTM A Cool FF story

So I haven't slept in days so I started to think about other story's that would be cool.

This is more like something I liked to make.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Hey there people, welcome in the studio of the great fan fiction show named, Sid and Sue! Here with your host Sue "

"And your favorite, funny co-host Sid the sloth!"

"Let's sit down Sid, and talk about this show…"

They sit down on their seats.

"So Sid tell us, this show is about what?"

"I will tell you Sue, this show is about us giving tips about fan fiction and letting the readers do requests for us!"

"That's cool! But you know we don't have reviews yet… this is our first chapter"

"Yeah I know, that's why we are giving today tips about: How to write the perfect fan fiction story!"

A big screen appears with colorful letters about that.

"Okay Sid, how many tips to we have?"

"4 tips, about how to make your fan fiction story, just as awesome as I am"

"Let's start the tips shall we!"

* * *

_**Tip 1: The story, told by Sid**_

"The story is of course very important, you need to make it special! Use cool words when you make a short sign about your story.

You need to use your imagination, and If you don't have some… then DON'T WRITE AN STORY! "

_**Tip 2: Signs, told by Sue**_

"So you have an computer, imagination and a story in your head.

How are you going to write it down?

You need to use the right signs and words, like when people are talking you can use these : ("")

Or when you're an beginner use this, Sue: Hello

Also you must never forget to use: , . ! and ? , those make the story complete! "

_**Tip 3: Couples , Told by Sid**_

"In like every movie, cartoon or comic you have an couple!

That is something that people want in a story, like Diego and Shira or Manny and Ellie!

It's a very important thing that you can always use and the humans who are fan from it will always read that kind of story, You all can make a fan fiction about me making out with an hot sexy sloth! "

_**Tip 4: Grammar**_

"This is very important in a story, because you want people understand your story!

Like me, it's very hard to make an English one with good grammar because I am Dutch.

But when you are done writing the story, always look at it because sometimes… you can make mistakes…"

* * *

"Susan, that were some awesome tips!"

"I agree with you Sid! They were awesome, just like us!"

"So people we hope to get some reviews from you for the amazing requests! Below here you can read the rules about it! "

"So people, we talk to you later!"

"GOODBYE!"

Rules: No dirty request, something with sex or something like that.

You can use everyone from Ice Age to do something, we would love to have you too in our show!

You need to use this thing below here if you want to request!

Thank you all!

* * *

**Name of you/your OC:**

**Request:**

**Character:**


	2. Request's 1: Birthday Bash and Love

"Hey there humans, animals and all the other living creatures on this planet! "

"Sid and Susan are back today for a new chapter and we got 2 reviews!"

"That's… not something to be happy about Sid"

"Well its better than nothing right?"

"That's true, so who is our first guest?"

Sid grabbed an paper and looks on it.

"Our first guest of the show is, Rue Ryuzaki! A male cool guy that is writing 71 story's! "

"Come in Rue!"

Rue Ryuzaki walks in the studio and sits down.

"It's great to be the first one in the show Sue"

"So you are writing 71 story's, that are a lot of story's" Sid said.

"Yeah well most of them are already complete so Im not writing them anymore"

"Well you got an request for us? What is it?" Sue said.

"I want you and Sid to watch 'Birthday Bash' together on YouTube, and then tell me how you guys react to it! "

"Let's watch it Sid"

We start the video of Birthday Bash.

After the video Sid and Sue looked at Rue.

"Is she okay? What happened to her?" Sid asked.

"Well turns out that the girl pushed her head too hard and she ended up passing out. "

"That is sick! Really funny and awesome but still sick! Thank you for being here " Sid said.

"You're welcome, it was cool to be the first guest here"

"One little thing Rue, "

"What is it Sid?"

"Will I be one day just as awesome and cool as you are?"

"Uh I think people already think you are cool… "

"YES!"

"Goodbye Rue, Will won't forget you!"

"Bye!"

Rue walks out .

"Well wasn't that awesome? Our first guest!"

"Sue, I am cool right?"

"Now the next guest and the last of today!"

"Sue, Am I cool?"

"Her name is Unica Julator, she is writing 2 story's and they are about: Ice age! "

"Sue! AM I COOL?"

"Welcome Unica!"

Unica Julator walks in and sits down.

"Hey there, it's good to be here."

"SUEEEEE AM I COOOOL?"

"Im sorry for Sid, he just wants to know if he is cool"

"Well I think he is cool, he is funny and stuff"

Sid hugs her.

"I like her already" He said.

"So you had an request for us? What is it?"

"It's more like a question, tell me if Diego ever kiss a girl and did Manny ever had a girlfriend?"

"Sid tell us about Diego, did he ever kiss an girl?" Susan asked.

"Diego, well yes he did! I caught him kissing with Shira, they are so cute together…"

"Aw, that is so sweet! I love Diego and Shira together" Unica said.

"And about Manny I know the answer, it's kind of sad but Ellie was his first girlfriend! Because he thought he was the only mammoth in the world he never thought that he could have one! He did wanted a family and look at him now, he is in love and he haves an great family… "

"Aww that is so cute, thank you guys for answering my question!"

"You're welcome, we are doing this with love for Ice age" Susan said,

"Can I have one last hug before you go Unica?"

"Oh sure, come here you!" They hugged.

"Well they are hugging so Im going to make an end on today's show episode, do you want to come into it too just review and then you are on the next episode of Sue and Sid! Goodbye all! "

"Bye!" Sid said

"Later!" Unique said .

* * *

**Name of you/your OC:**

**Request:**

**Character:**


	3. Request's 2: Cranky Diego

"Where baaaack! "

"Sid I have some good news for us!, we are having 8 reviews right now!"

"So that means we are having a lot of guests?"

"Yes we do, we even are having 2 old guests, I think they like this to much.."

"So who is our first guest Sue?"

"Her name is Dawn Right! Here she is!"

Dawn right walks into the studio.

"Hey Sid, hey Sue! Good to be here"

"So you have an request for us? " Sid asked

"Well I have 2 questions, first one is for Sid and the second one is for Crash and Eddie"  
"Okay well ask Sid your question then I will get Crash and Eddie"

Sue walks out the studio.

"Okay tell me your question!"

"My question is: Does your herd know you are doing this show and if they do, do they watch it? "

"Yes they know it, Diego doesn't like it because he's just cranky.. And yes they do watch it in a room next to the studio because some people do requests for them too"

"That's cool! Thanks for answering that"

"You're welcome, oh here comes Crash and Eddie!"

Sue walks in with Crash and Eddie.

"Hey! Really sweet to be here!" Crash said.

"Ha! we are the first one of the guys that are doing an request" Eddie said.

"It's more like a question…." Sid said.

"Okay, fire away girl!" Crash said.

"I just REALLY wanna know… Do you guys have girlfriends?"

"Girlfriends… uhh well I did have one.." Eddie said

"I had thousands of girlfriends!" Crash said.

"You did not have a thousands of girlfriends…"

"Did too.."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DIIID NOOOOOT!"

"DIIID TOOOOO!"

They both start fighting.

"So.. that's an no then on the do you have girlfriends question.."

"Oh… No we don't" They both said quitting there fight.

"Thank you for answering my questions guys!"

"You're welcome, bye Dawn! " She walked out.

"She is cute… I think she likes me more" Said Eddie walking out.

"Did not!" Said crash walking out.

"DID TOO!"

"So those guys are gone, they are really annoying!" Sue said.

"Yes I know Sue, so who is our next guest?"

"It's someone we knew from our first request, its Rue!"

Rue walks in.

"Hey guys, nice to be back here!"

"It's good to see you again Rue, so what is your request?" Sid said.

"It's for Louis, he needs to do the warheads challenge!"

"Oh no… poor guy!" Sue said

"I will get him…" Sid said walking away.

"Oh can you also get: Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Sid, Diego, Shira, Crash and Eddie " Rue said.

"Why?" Sid asked

"It's for my next request!"

"Okay!" He walked away getting them.

"So… Rue why did you want to do another request?" Sue asked

"I think this is a lot of fun!"

"Cool! Yeah I know it is.."

Sid walks in with Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Sid, Diego, Shira, Crash and Eddie.

"So what are we doing here again Sid?" Manny asked.

"I don't like this…" Diego said.

"Aww don't be such an baby!" Shira said to Diego.

"You guys are here for the request of Rue!" Sid said to them.

"Hey that is the fellow from the first review!" Crash said.

"Oh man, can I have your autograph?" Eddie asked him.

"Uh sure…" He gives Eddie his autograph.

"COOOL!" Eddie said.

"So what was your request Rue?" Peaches asked him.

"Well the first one is for Louis.. I want you to do the warheads challenge! "

"Uh… I-I don't know.." Louis said.

"oh don't be such an wiener, wiener!" Manny said to him.

"O-Okay then, I will give it an try…" Sue gives him the Warheads Extreme Sour Candy

"Here we go…" He puts the candy in his mouth and then spits it out.

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF GOD THAT IS FREAKLY SOUR!" He yelled.

"Are you okay Louis? " Peaches asked him.

"Yes… Im okay… that was some crazy stuff…"

"Oh man that was funny to see" Rue said laughing.

"What was your question for them Rue?" Asked Sue.

"Well guys, What's your favorite scary movie?"

"I think I go for Fright Night, I love that movie" Shira said.

"Nightmare on Elm street… Defiantly Nightmare on Elm street " Diego said.

"Saw 3D, Some cool movie! " Peaches said.

"I agree with my daughter, I love Saw 3D" Ellie said.

"Scream 4! "Eddie said.

"We love scream 4! " Crash said giving his brother a high five.

"Insidious is one cool movie… It's actually the first and last scary movie I saw.." Sid said

"I… never saw an scary movie, that's just too scary.." Louis said.

"Wiener.. " Diego said to him..

"Well thank you all for answering my question, see you later!"

He walked out and the other guys did that too.

"Well that was awesome! Who is the next one?" Sid said.

"An old friend! Unika! "

She walked in.

"Hey there, Im baaaack!"

"Nice to see you again!" Sid said.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too!"

"So what is your request? " Sue asked.

"it's for Sid.. can you make an funny sound?"

"Yeah sure!"

"He likes it to do his funny sounds…"

"Here we go.. : Wakaka, mwmawmwa , bluebwluew… Bjuewaaah! Kiwpmaaw. Is that funny?"

Sue and Unika where both laughing.

"You.. you are crazy!" Sue said still laughing.

"Th-thank you… I love it! B-Bye" Unika said laughing and walking away.

"So who is the next lucky guy or girl?"

"OMG Its Chris Colfer!" Sue said.

"Chris who? "

"Colfer, he plays Kurt Hummel in glee! Here he is Chris Colfer!"

Chris walks in.

"Hey there, it's nice to be here.. Hey Sid how are you doing?"

"Oh my, a real celeb here! You wanted to do an request because of what?"

"I just like the show and I love Ice Age"

"What is your request?" Sue asked him.

"Well Sid, I wanted to ask you one thing…"

"And that is?"

"What would you do if a giant cheeseburger ate all of your friends and relatives?"

"What?!" Sid and Sue said together.

"I said, what would…"

"Yeah I heard you just… why would you want to know that?" Sue asked.

"Just… a question.."

"Well I would eat him… I love cheese burgers!"

"Yeah me too!" Chris said.

"So… thank you for being here… If my little sister saw this she would have kidnapped you"

"Then I better go before she does, bye!" Chris said walking away.

"Bye!" Sid and Sue said.

"Who is next?"

"Turns out that it's not an guest….. but an letter."

"Sad… Well what does it say?"

"It says dear Sue and Sid, Actually, I don't think couples always have to be in there. I usually don't accentuate that. My request: Hmmmm... Shira and Diego try and fail to hunt a llama? Greetings, ICEAGEISAWESOME!"

"Okay, bring in Shira and Diego!"

They walked in.  
"Why Sid.. Why did you make this show?" Diego said.

"It's funny! Can you just stop being so cranky!" Sid said.

"So what is it Sid?" Shira said.

"Well the request said that you need to hunt an llama together" Sid said.

"See Diego… it isn't that bad" Shira said to Diego.

"But you need to try to fail…" Sue finished.

"Fail hunting an llama?! NO WAY!" Diego said.

"Just be nice, we will try…"

After 1 minute of failing, they get it.

"We tried didn't we? " Diego said.

"It took you guys 1 minute! Couldn't you do more not your best?" Sue said.

"No we couldn't , let's go Shira" Diego walked out of the studio.

"Ugh thanks for letting us in here, Bye guys!" Shira said walking out.

"Time for our last request, welcome Heather!"

"Hey… it's cool to be here "

"So what can we do for you?" Sid asked her.

"Well I have a 3 request and a question

My request is if you two can read ice age and modern time kids

and add a review or follow it,

And my question is ,does Shira haves a secret fear and I want to ask that to Diego.."

"Me and Sid will read your story and review it and follow it!"

"Thank you!"

"So now your question.." Sid said.

"Bring in Diego!"

Diego walks in, very angry.

"What is it this time?"

"We want to know.. does Shira haves an secret fear?" Sue asked.

"Why don't you ask her? "

"Because Heather here likes you, so BE NICE!" Sid said.

"I can't tell you her secret fear… she will kill me!"

"Please Diego…" Heather said.

"Ugh, she is scared of jellyfishes.. Can I go now?"

"Scared of jellyfishes? Why?"

"Im going…" He said and he walked away.

"Well then, thank you for being here Heather"

"The pleasure is all mine, bye." She walked away.

"Well Sid, that was one long day wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was, but that means we are getting popular!"

"So guys don't forget to review! "

"Can someone review that Diego must be nice in every chapter?"

"Bye all!"

"Bye! Don't forget to review!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age!**


End file.
